


Kinda Wanna

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheese, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: "Yubin kisses her girlfriend, the frustration creeping up from their spines and out to their tongues. The past few weeks have been truly rough with their busy schedules, giving them no time to have their usual cuddles at night and kisses in the morning. None of the morning boosts and evening snuggles. None of those things that make them feel alive. The anguish in the push and pull of their lips, the passion in their breaths exchanging as they yearn for each other’s touch -- the way their bodies are intertwining, screaming for how much they are longing for each other."
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Dreamcatcher fanfics





	Kinda Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> One long day, I just went onto https://prompts.neocities.org/ to find random prompts.
> 
> Prompt: NSFW yubin comes home to find yoohyeon asleep in bed and moaning their name, having a very good dream. how does yubin react?
> 
> Comments are appreciated!! :)

_What time will you be home? :(_

_Two hours, tops._

_Promise?_ _  
_ _Promise._ _  
_ _Okay, I’ll stay up. You promised earlier :(_

_I know, I know. I’ll catch you later :)_

  
  


Yubin hops into the last train on her way home to their dorm. She has been out all night celebrating her friend's birthday, as well as her getting into college. She was standing on the side of the car facing against the mirror, the light on each platform gashing lightly against her soft cheeks as the train halts in each station. A couple was standing beside her peripheral, too sweet and too close for comfort, also cute and evidently crazy for each other.

Just how Yubin is for Yoohyeon, her long-time girlfriend.

Now she wonders if they are like that couple between the long lingering stares, the intimate whispers and the unconscious handholding. Her hands feel the train breeze between her fingers, suddenly searching for her girlfriend's hand to keep hers warm during the whole trip back to the dorm. _God, I wish she were here_ , she tells herself. She then feels dizzy, her brain sending signals making her remember how good Yoohyeon smelled like before she left the dorm, before their lips melted into each other while saying goodbye. Her scent a mixture of light cinnamon with a dab of jasmine, something Yubin can never get enough of. The longing is getting worse in her mind, and all she wants to do right now is lie next to Yoohyeon and burry her nose on her bed of hair. Her scent makes her feel like home, like she’s all she has ever wanted to happen in her life. 

_Almost there. One station to go. Are you still up?_

Yubin steps out of the platform as excitement revs in, walking hastily into their dorm, opening and closing the main door.

“Hi! You’re home late?” Bora says unblinking, her eyes focused on the drama on the newly-bought television set with her back cosy against their brand new sofa. Yubin looks over to where the voice was coming from and she sees the three oldest people in the group.

“Did you have dinner?” Minji asks, her usual question to any of the members who reach home late. “Yep!” Yubin answers as she changes into slippers and sets her boots aside.

“Yoohyeon was watching with us but she went to your room like 30 mintues ago.” Siyeon said, the only one who looked over to Yubin. “Oh, is she asleep now?” Yubin’s question had a hint of disappointment. “I’m not sure, but you know what happens when her back is against a mattress,” Yubin smiles as she tries to figure out what Siyeon was mouthing about, “She was waiting for you!” is what the older girl was trying to tell her. Yubin nods repeatedly as she finally understands her and mouths a, “Thank you!” as she tiptoes across the house into her room.

  
  


Yubin opens her bedroom door carefully, hand slipping through the gap as she tries to get herself inside as silently as possible. She slides herself gingerly, silently locking the door behind her. Her eyes seek for Yoohyeon, literally and otherwise. 

“Yoohyeonnie?”

She walks a few paces towards her bed, towards a peacefully-sleeping slender woman that has had her eyes since day one. Her bedroom is pretty small, hard to miss anything she has her sight on. Her eyes lay on her girlfriend’s figure under the blanket, her head the only exposed part. Yubin tilts her head slowly, her lips curving upwards little by little, admiring the beauty she has known for a long time.

“Yoohyeonnie…” Yubin prods gently on her seemingly deeply-asleep girlfriend, and then suddenly she is mumbling something.

“Yu-Yubin.. Uh…” 

“Yubin…….”

“Yubin... f- ”

Yubin raises one of her brows, smiling mischievously through the faint dark. Her bedroom’s night lights are turned on, a fading yellow shade that stirs mood. She changes into her sleepwear with a smile brimming on her face as she hears more of Yoohyeon blurbing out her name as her skin grows prickly.

“Yubin, ah… f--”

Yubin smirks again as she puts on her final garment, grabs her toothbrush and other things that she needs for washing. Before heading for the door, she walks near Yoohyeon again who is now breathing heavily through her sleep, her heartbeat rushing through her chest.

“I’ll wake you up later,” her whisper smooth as silk yet tickly as a feather. Yoohyeon groans, “Mmm,”

  
  
  


Yubin finishes tidying up and goes inside her room, as quietly as she could so as to not disturb her person sleeping with a (sensual) dream about her.

She places herself beside her sleeping lover, wraps her arms around her, and starts kissing her ear, her neck, and then she moves the cloth away from her shoulder, the skin velvety that gave Yubin the shivers.

“Yoohyeon…” 

Yubin breathes softly into Yoohyeon’s ear, her kisses now overflowing on her nape and her lips persisting on her neck, just how Yoohyeon likes it (when she’s awake).

“Yoohyeon…”

Yubin whispers once more, her voice crippling Yoohyeon as she quivers from the titillating call of her name. The smaller girl’s playful hand starts to travel from Yoohyeon’s back-side down to her stomach, painting pulsating heat throughout. And then her hand goes back up, reaching for Yoohyeon’s chest, long hands smouldering against Yoohyeon’s flesh.

“Yubin…”

Yoohyeon half-opens her eyes, still looking groggy.

“Yubin?”

Yubin reaches down to her partner’s undergarment which is now, as she has expected, dripping wet.

“Wet without me?” Yubin teases.

“I-- I was dreaming.. That you-”

“I know. You were calling my name.”

“What??”

“Yeah. I like it more when you’re awake though.”

“Wha--” 

And even before Yoohyeon could say anything more, Yubin inserts two fingers inside her at once. Yoohyeon lets out a muffled moan as she puts her hands over her mouth. The shorter girl starts thrusting her lengthy fingers in and out, tenderly holding her yet pleasurably satisfying her just the way Yoohyeon likes it.

“You’re louder when you’re awake…” Yubin says gently, her sharp breath gashing against Yoohyeon’s blistering skin. The pang of longing suddenly hits them through their balmy touches, wailing how much they’ve missed being in each other’s arms.

Yubin kisses her girlfriend, the frustration creeping up from their spines and out to their tongues. The past few weeks have been truly rough with their busy schedules, giving them no time to have their usual cuddles at night and kisses in the morning. None of the morning boosts and evening snuggles. None of those things that make them feel alive. The anguish in the push and pull of their lips, the passion in their breaths exchanging as they yearn for each other’s touch -- the way their bodies are intertwining, screaming for how much they are longing for each other.

And then somewhere behind this intensely passionate love, Yubin reaches a certain high. 

Not the high that she achieves when Yoohyeon starts removing her clothes, quaking legs under her touch as her girlfriend goes down on her. Yoohyeon’s tongue inside her clit, controlling her gasping breaths for the sake of the other members. It’s that type of high that she realizes that she can never, and would never, live without the person she is holding right now. Externally, she is groaning in pleasure as her breath gets harder to catch but internally, she imagines fucking inside the bedroom of their own house, being a domestic, married couple that spends every waking day and night together.

She finishes after a couple of grips on Yoohyeon’s hair and a few more biting on her lower lip, and then Yoohyeon hikes up to Yubin’s face to share an ardent kiss.

“I love you, Yoohyeon.”

“Love you too...”

“I actually kinda wanna marry you…”

“Kinda?”

Yubin smiles like honey, and Yoohyeon cannot resist that smile that she sees in her dreams day and night. The face that she sees before sleeping and upon waking up. The only face that she can see herself with 5, 10, 15 years from now.

“I kind of really wanna marry you…” Yubin answers, her fingers ramming slowly inside Yoohyeon’s folds as she sits on Yubin’s thighs, legs straddling, breath hitching, “Fuck.”

“Yeah, I fucking kinda wanna marry you…”

Yoohyeon’s head is in a frenzy, electricity running through her veins and her whole vision turns white. Or gold. Or rainbow. Anything magical.

Yoohyeon’s legs crumble as the shorter girl presses her hand faster and deeper inside. Yubin is pleased as her partner keeps grabbing her head closer to her chest, where she leaves little, controlled hickies that their managers and stylists could never find. Yoohyeon’s burning skin against her face, her lips, bleeding through the flame on their flesh. Yoohyeon’s one hand is on Yubin’s leg for support but as soon as she reaches her climax, she grabs Yubin’s hair with both her hands and embraces tightly, heavily breathing out the relief.

Yoohyeon finishes, her back arching as Yubin looks at her neck glistening with sweat, visible with the light around the room which Bora calls, “sex light.” And yeah, she was right.

“Fuck…” Yoohyeon says as she sits up, catching her breath.

“Yeah? You need water?” 

“No. I need to talk to you.”

“What?”

Yoohyeon is taking a few seconds, breathing out as she looks into Yubin’s eyes, smiling faintly.

“Do you want me to be your wife or what?” Yoohyeon wanted to look serious but her smile is betraying her.

“I already said I want to marry you…” Yubin answers as she reaches for the water tumbler that Yoohyeon gave her as a first gift. As friends!

“Kim Yoohyeon… In sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do us part,” Yubin starts, her eyes sparkling and her smile brighter than the sun in the middle of the night. “I love you.”

“I love you, Yubin.” Yoohyeon replies. “You know, sometimes, I wish we didn’t dream of becoming idols at all.”

“Why is that?”

“I mean, eventually, we would have probably met. We wouldn’t know when, we wouldn’t know how, but I know we would have, eventually. We’re soulmates! And if we weren’t in this industry, we could just run away and spend our lives together.”

“Aren’t we already doing that?”

“We can have something more concrete than what we have right now. You know... Not hiding behind cameras or behind Dami or Yoohyeon the puppy…”

Yubin searches for Yoohyeon’s hand, cold yet warm and probably searching for Yubin’s too.

  
  


“You know what makes me feel alive all these years?” Yubin asks, gripping Yoohyeon’s hand tighter as she covers their bodies with her -- no, their -- warm blanket.

“It’s when you’re passionate with your dreams, not letting anything or anyone stop you from achieving them.” Yoohyeon bites her lower lip as Yubin continues, “It’s when I see the sparkle in your eyes whenever you talk about what Dreamcatcher wants to achieve, what you want to be as your own artist.”

Yubin pulls Yoohyeon’s hand and kisses the back of it, warm and full of admiration, “So if we didn’t meet this way, I wouldn’t fall in love with you every single day, deeper and more honest each day.”

Yoohyeon’s eyes are brimming with tears, slowly falling as Yubin’s words fill her up. 

“I wouldn’t have had _any of this_ , any other way.” Yubin now staring sharply into Yoohyeon’s eyes, “And I really kinda wanna marry you…”

“Not dropping the kinda?”

“Nope.” Yubin smirks, a roguish smile across her face. 

“Hmm, figured.” Yoohyeon laughs lightly, corners of her lips lifting to a smile.

“And I’m kinda forever yours…”

“Kinda, huh.” And Yoohyeon was smiling through her happy tears. This is the thing that she would always want to hear from her soulmate.

“Always and forever together, okay?” Yubin reassures.

“Okay, well... I _kinda_ want that.”

  
  


They share a kiss as deep as the night, the stars painting the dark with luster as brilliant as their smiles. They pull away slowly from the kiss, their noses touching, love never ending. Yoohyeon turns around and Yubin embraces her with warmth, protecting her from the cold to the best that she could.

“I will forever protect you.” Yubin whispers as she holds Yoohyeon closer, tighter to her heart. Her nose against her nape, intoxicating her senses, numb against all the pain they are ready to endure together. Intoxicated not just with her scent, but with the exhilarating idea of spending their waking lives together.


End file.
